LIW TV Episode 29
Attendance: 15,000 Commentary: Ryan Grey & Tony Mezza Results * (Dark Match) Malibu Miranda (w/ Tiana Ford & Emanuel) def. Vanessa Sullivan via Submission * The Heavyweight champion Crossbow Joe comes out to a roaring crowd. He thanks the crowd for their support, and then goes on to trash talk the hammerhead champion The Prodigy for challenging him to a Title vs Title match, and then trying to run away. He says that he would've been undisputed if prodigy didn't run away. He then says that he was glad he chased him because the look on the prodigy's face was priceless. The prodigy then comes out while clapping. He says that his face is priceless regardless. He then says that he wasn't prepared to fight Joe last night. Joe then offers to have a rematch tonight, which The Prodigy quickly denies. He says that he has an opponent set up for Joe to defend his heavyweight title against. "The Prince With One Leg" Jonah Black comes out and hobbles to the ring. Joe says that he doesn't want to hurt the poor guy, and that prodigy is a coward for not fighting him. He accepts Black's challenge and shakes his hand. * Crossbow Joe © def. "The Prince With One Leg" Jonah Black to retain the LIW Heavyweight Championship (After the match, The Prodigy attacks Joe. He hits him in the back of the head with the hammerhead title and stands over him, holding both the hammerhead and heavyweight titles.) * Backstage, Quicksilver looks around for "The Queen of Japan" Okumura Usagi. He ends up finding her in a hallway, and demands that she apologizes to his wife Vivian Penn for attacking her last night. She laughs in his face and walks away. He follows her and grabs her arm. She then smacks him in the face. This makes him angry, and he bodyslams Usagi onto the ground. Security guards then restrain Quicksilver and pull him away. * The Freshman ("J-Unit" Justin Banks & Zack Sacrifice) def. No Expectations (Razor Ryan & Chris Moth) in a Tag Team match (After the match, the two teams shake hands. The Freshman then says that they're happy they finally made it to LIW. They then tell Desolation to watch out, because they're going to climb the ranks and take the tag titles from them. Desolation then comes out and meets the team face to face. Desolation then shakes their hands and leaves.) * Backstage, the new United States champion TJ Walker is interviewed. He says that beating Pearce Drayton to win the title was a piece of cake. * Christina Craven def. Tiana Ford (w/ Emanuel & Malibu Miranda) via Submission (w/ LIW Women's Champion Laci Johnson on Special Guest Commentary) (After the match, Craven attacks Johnson and tells her that she's coming to get her title back.) * "Lucky" Stone Chambers def. Hollywood Rockstar (w/ A-List Rayy) * Backstage, the cruiserweight champion Justin Shield meets up with D-Lion in the locker room and tells him that they had a great match last night. He shakes Lion's hand, but Lion doesn't let go. He grabs Shield and slams him into a set of lockers. He looks down at Shield, who grips his back in pain. * Jay Ghoul def. "The Tattooed Torturer" Pete Sam © in a Weapons match to win the LIW Hardcore Championship * Video package for the LIW Dual Blade champion CJ Smith. It showcases him making his opponents submit in LIW and in cage fighting. * Romain vs "The Black Knight" Erik The Sword resulted in a double DQ (due to Colton Nightstaff & Declan Houlding coming out of the crowd and attacking both of them. Soldier Dude, Jimmy Breaks and "Lucky" Stone Chambers them come out. Soldier Dude says that they need to stop right now, because he's right about to fire them before they have their first official match in LIW. They just say that they're weeding out the "losers" in LIW, and making way for the "future" of the business. Nightstaff and Houdling then walk up the ramp and past the three and leave.